Computing systems continue to perform an increasing number of tasks of various levels of complexity. As technologies such as computer vision become more prevalent, there is a need for both higher accuracy and availability for these technologies. Unfortunately, high accuracy often comes with high cost, which limits the availability and practicality of these technologies for various applications. For example, the cost of high dynamic range cameras or cameras with high sensitivity can prevent their use in relatively inexpensive devices, which can limit the quality of image data that can be captured by these devices.